


The Night Where Damian Did Nothing And Everything On His Own

by watchingthestars13



Category: DCU
Genre: Damian is not an asshole for once, M/M, Mild Angst, Resurrected Jason Todd, blink and you'll miss the SuperBat, really mild tho, this is basically Damian and Jason not killing each other, your hearts are okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason get into a fight, and Jason storms off. He makes quite a ruckus, and catches the young Robin's attention. Ice cream happens and surprisingly both come out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Where Damian Did Nothing And Everything On His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night inspiration because I noticed that Jason & Damian isn't a relationship tag??? and I was like BROTHERHOOD TIME. Also, it's currently like five am so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'm gonna tuck in now. fml.  
> Enjoy! <3

 

"You forgot this, asshole!" Dick yelled as he threw the red helmet at his lover. Jason caught it with an angry snarl, his eyes flashing and his grip on the helmet white knuckled.

"Fuck you, I'm leaving!" he yelled back as he shoved the helmet on, grabbing his guns off the floor.

"Yeah, go on, leave like you always do!" Dick's hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, and he looked mighty pissed. Jason was more than mighty pissed, Jason was goddamned _furious_.

He grabbed the window and opened it with unnecessary force, nearly breaking it. Fuck Dick, he didn't need him! He could go to hell for all Jason cared! He heaved himself out on the fire escape and barged up the stairs, hearing the resolute slam of the window as Dick closed it.

Jason was cursing under his breath as he began jumping over the rooftops. The night had been unusually good for once, the only injuries being a bruised rib and a few cuts and scrapes a little here and there, and then Dick had to fucking ruin it. He'd even busted up a ring selling drugs to kids tonight, and now his good mood was sour as fucking hell.

He'd taken out his anger on a couple of thugs trying to rob someone, and was just about to put a bullet in one of their heads just for the kicks and the anger surging through him with the force of a train, when he was interrupted.

"Hood," came a voice from the end of the alley, and Jason bared his teeth underneath the mask, growling.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, _Robin_?" he shot back angrily without turning around, and his already tight grip on the mans shirt became vice like. He really didn't want to hear Damians annoying as shit voice right now. He didn't want to hear any voice at all right now, only the sound of a bullet leaving the barrel of his gun. The guy in front of him looked pleading.

"No. Put the gun down," Damian said, and fuck if that voice didn't make his finger twitch just enough to pull the trigger. Boom. Right in the shoulder. He was grinding his teeth as he pushed the man to the ground.

"Get out of my fucking sight or I won't miss this time!" he yelled, and the now sobbing man clutched his shoulder but scrambled to his feet. _What the fuck had Dick done to him?_

" _Todd_ ," Damian hissed as the man ran out of the alley, and Jason swung around, aiming his gun at the ascending Robin.

"Ah ah ah," he tutted. "I wouldn't if I were you. I'm pretty fucking sick of birds and bats right about fucking now." Damian stilled, his lips taut and baring his teeth in supressed anger.

"Oh please, do _not_ come to me whining about your relationship issues. Your romantical involvement with Grayson was doomed from the start," Damian said angrily. Jason laughed, but it was the higher pitched one he didn't like and that felt unreal. Like it wasn't him laughing.

"No shit." From the way Damians domino moved, Jason assumed he'd just raised his eyebrow.

"Are you two fighting?" he asked carefully. Jason's grip on the gun tightened.

"No. I think we're over." The thought made his heart clench and he clenched his jaw in return, wanting the aching to go away. Of course Dick was gonna leave him after this. Whatever happened to his give-no-fucks attitude?

Damians other eyebrow rose.

"Why?"

The question took Jason by surprise. He thought the little demon spawn would be happy. That he'd be jumping up and down with happiness. But no, he stayed in his defensive position with both eyebrows raised and with a cautionate tone.

"Uh... Because I'm an idiot?" It was more of a question to himself than an answer. God, why did they keep fighting about shit like this? Why couldn't Jason just budge for once?

"You're stating facts, but that doesn't answer my question," Damian replied, the little shit. Jason sighed irritably, and wanted to run his hands over his face. Instead he lowered the gun from where it was aimed at Damians head, and threw it into the brick wall angrily with a clatter. Distantly he was amazed that the gun didn't go off with the force of the throw.

"I don't fucking know! God, he's such a fucking idiot too! It doesn't matter!"

"What doesn't matter?" asked Damian, his posture just a little more relaxed because there wasn't a gun trained on him by a crazy person. A crazy person with obvious troubles at expressing feelings other than anger at the moment.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Jason snapped at him.

"I don't. You've simply made me curious as to why you would shoot a seemingly innocent man when you vowed to Nightwing that you wouldn't seriously maim anyone."

"If he puts pressure on it soon enough he'll live," he snarled. Damian straightened up, and peered at Jason, who was biting his tongue.

God, he was so fucking _angry_. At himself, at Dick, at Damian, at the fucking forces that brought him back to life, at Bruce, at _everything_. He was 90% procent sure that if he saw his eyes in the mirror now, they'd be glowing an unearthly green.

"I still don't believe he'd be very pleased with you."

"Yeah, well Nightwing can go _fuck himself._ "

"I presumed that was your job."

"Not anymore!"

"I find that hard to believe. Even though your relationship was doomed from the very beginning, you've both made it perfectly clear how much you intend for it to not end." Jason scoffed.

"It's gone. It's over." He pretended the thought didn't hurt more than a hundred bullets going through him. He pretended his voice wasn't hollow and that he hadn't seen the hurt flicker over Dick's face as he told him to fuck off. He pretended he was anyone but Jason fucking Todd and that he was capable of saying 'I love you' like a normal goddamn person, and that the reason he was standing in front of a confused Robin in a gross alley with an unconscious body at his feet wasn't that he was a fucking idiot.

"I have a hard time believing that," Damian declared. "You and Batman fight on the regular, but I have never seen you fight as ferociously as when you are discussing the relationship between Nightwing and you."

Jason bit his lip.

"Speaking of... Isn't B supposed to be with you?" Damian smirked.

"One night clearance as long as I don't try to take down something big all on my own. Oracle is tracking me and Red Robin is possibly nearby," he replied. Jason snorted.

"Of course." Damian stared at him for a while, the same calculating look Bruce would give him sometimes. The little kid freaked Jason out sometimes, really. He looked way too much like his father. And his mother. The shudder that ran through his body was unintentional. 

"You know, Nightwing would be angry with you if he knew," Damian said, giving the small puddle of blood behind Jason a pointed glance. The little shit knew Jason was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but his opinion doesn't matter right now," Jason declared, coming closer to the kid, who uneasily eyed him. "Because we're over."

"Because of your inability to express yourself in any other way than cursewords?"

"Let's just say that I'm not gonna talk to _you_ about this, definitely not _you_."

"I find that hard to believe. No one but Nightwing and Oracle listen to you, and since Oracle is busy and you need to talk about Nightwing, neither of those options are available. You could talk to Red Robin I suppose, but would he be able to help you with expressing emotion? I hardly think so."

"How do you know that's what we're fighting about?"

"I made an educated guess." Jason muttered a curse under his breath.

"Fine. No one likes me. I can deal with it. Leave me alone."

"You most probably just killed a man. I'm reporting this." Jason huffed.

"You know what? I'm feeling up for ice cream. You want ice cream?" Jason could see Damians eyes narrow underneath the domino.

"You can't bribe me with ice cream, Hood."

He totally could.

\---

This was definitely not the way that Jason had thought this night would end. He thought it would've ended with him in bed, with Dick curled around him like a heat seeking missile with his cold feet pressed to the front of Jasons thighs.

Nope. Because someone out there, that God people kept praying to probably, Jason hadn't gone to church in his entire life, took a look at him one day and said "hey, you know that guy? Yeah, fuck him. We gotta make his life the most traumatizing experience ever. Go big or go home."

This night ended with him on a rooftop in the middle of Gotham, eating ice cream next to Robin and discussing why his personal life was falling apart. Not nearly close enough to what he wanted.

"How long have you two not chased after each other?" Damian said with a scowl as he slurped on his ice cream. "Months? Years?"

"We've been... I guess, _together_ , for a couple of months," he said, adding as much confusion as he could at the word 'together'.

"Fucking on rooftops does not count as 'together', Todd," Damian replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're like, ten. Don't use that word. The big bad Bat will getcha." Damian visibly rolled his eyes.

"I'm not ten, I'm thirteen, and stop trying to change the subject. I see why Grayson kicked you out if this is the way you act when you try to talk about _the feelings_." The last word was uttered with disgust. "I mean, that from what Oracle has told me, you two have been hooking up for over a year and been a couple for a little less than a year. You live together. How do you still not talk about the feelings?"

Jason scowled.

"That's grown-up stuff. You're basically a baby and therefore I won't talk about grown-up stuff with you.

"Oh please, I act more adult than Grayson does," Damian replied with a scowl of his own.

"I was going to argue with that, but he's thrown a fit over not having any froot loops left, and you're, well, you." Damian made a 'mhmmm' noise.

"Now tell me, why are you two fighting?" The kid gave Jason's knee a shove so that he nearly fell off the roof. Jason took a deep breath and his fingers itched to light a cigarette.

"Because he keeps telling me he loves me and I don't say it back." Damian huffed.

"And why don't you?"

"Oh, _I don't know,_ don't superheroes do their best to never ever love someone?" Damian did a high pitched scoff as Jason grabbed a pack from one of his pockets, shaking one out of the box.

"Please, how well has that ever worked? You died, Superman has died, Green Arrow has died, everyone has loved ones that have died. You could be killed right in this instant, and so could Grayson. Losing someone that you love is merely a bump in the road." Jason lit up with a dark chuckle, and took a satisfying drag.

"It's obvious you've _never_ loved someone. Shit, don't you remember how B got when Supes died? The guy was devastated." Damian looked confused and subconsciously inched away from him as he breathed the smoke out, his nose scrunched in disgust.

"You're saying Batman and Superman..."

"Rolled around in the hay? Hell yeah. Still do sometimes." Damian looked scandalized. "Didn't know that? Huh. Whoops."

"I'm going to assume that you are lying and move on."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Jason took another drag. Damian plowed on.

"You do love him. Correct?" Jason chuckled.

"It's not that easy."

"It is," Damian pressed. "What is it about him that makes him the only person you haven't threatened to kill in over a year?" Jason thought about it silently.

_His stupid fucking face in the mornings. His bad puns and the stupid jokes he makes. The cereal, god, the way that he does stupid things to save people, his stupid backflips and dumb shows and the way that he know's I'm fucked up as hell but still doesn't care. The sex, the laughter, the take out menues and the fact that he's memorized my regular for almost all of our basic take out places. His attempts at cooking, his optimism and the way that he never wants to give up._

"He isn't like me and you and Timbo," Jason began quietly. "The guy had loving parents and a passion for life. Me? I've been fighting to the death since I had knobby knees and doe eyes. Same for you. And Tim... God know's what happened to Tim. He must've just tripped into the world of emotional constipation because of Bruce. Dick is different. He feels and he expresses those feelings as often as he can, and we get the hell out of dodge." Damian nodded thoughtfully.

"I agree. And this is a problem why?"

"Because he thinks that I'm just as easy going, and I'm fucking not."

"Then tell him that. Communication is key in battle."

"This isn't battle, Robin." Jason flicked the butt of his cigarette down onto the street.

"I presumed the saying 'all is fair in love and war' had some meaning in this particular discussion." Jason shook his head with a small smirk.

"Robin, come in," came a voice in Damians ear, and he huffed, pressing the communicatior in his ear as he chewed on the last of his cone.

"Yes, Oracle?" he asked.

"B wants you back home and he's sending the batwing for you," she replied. Damian whined something in Arabic. "Yeah, I know sweetie. You'll get to sit on more rooftops and eat more ice cream next time Jason decides to be nice to you. Tell him I said hi."

"Oracle says hi," Damian huffed petulantly. Jason grinned.

"Hi Babs," he replied.

"Pick up in two," Oracle said sternly. Robin grumbled, but stood up. As did Jason, and grabbed his helmet off the ground.

"So what should I do, Dr. Phil? You think I should tell him I love him?" Jason asked jokingly. Damian shrugged.

"I think you should tell him the truth." Then he whipped his grapple gun out and aimed it at the sky as the sound of the batwing zooming by.

"Until we meet again, Todd."

"Right. Bye Demon Spawn." Damians lips curled a little at the nickname, and then he was off. Jason stood there, stock still, for a few moments. Then he heaved a weary sigh. Maybe it was time he and Dick had a little chat.

\---

The window wasn't open when he made his way up the fire escape, but it wasn't locked, so he assumed Dick had calmed down at least a little. All the lights were off as he shut the window again, and he thought that Dick had just gone to bed until he heard what sounded almost like a tiny hiccup-y sob from the kitchen.

Jason took his helmet off, and his guns. His jacket was hung up in the hall and he reasoned with himself that it was probably just the tap dripping again, until he heard it again, and it was accopanied by a sniffle.

"Dick?" he asked quietly. No answer. Instead of the bedroom, he made a beeline for the dark kitchen, and found Dick curled into a little ball on the floor. He was wearing one of Jasons sweaters, and a pair of boxers, but that was it. His damp hair suggested he'd taken a shower. Dick hadn't looked up, and sniffled again.

Jason sank to his knees, because what the fuck else was he supposed to do?

"Hey Dick? It's me," he said lamely, and reached out a hand to him, wanting to touch but not to scare him off. Dick made a hiccup-y sob again, and this time it made Jasons heart hurt. "Fuck, you know I hate seeing you like this..."

Grunting, he sat down next to Dick, and maneuvered him onto his lap, hugging him tightly and running a hand down his back. Slowly, Dicks arms wrapped around his torso and he was hugged back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Jason said quietly, and Dick nodded into his shirt, sniffling. "Wanna just sit here in silence for a while?" Dick nodded again. "Okay. Cool. I can do that."

He ran his hands down the length of his hoodie and up again, nuzzling Dick's hair. It tickled his nose, and he was getting ready to say something when he was interrupted for the second time that night.

"Why don't you love me?" came Dick's muffled, tear-filled voice. Jason's heart may have stopped for a few seconds before it started beating harder, faster. He nudged his shoulder until he had Dick's red, puffy face staring right at his.

"Ah fuck," he muttered to himself. Here goes nothing. "You know I do."

"You've never said it."

"We've talked about this."

"No, we've yelled about this," Dick corrected, his gaze dropping to Jason's t-shirt covered front where there were a few wet stains that were his silent tears.

"Fine. We've yelled about this. I'm an emotionless robot and you've got so much emotion you can't get it all out with someone like me."

"No," Dick said sternly, his gaze flicking up to Jason's. "You've just never said it. I say that I love you all the time, because I see you doing something and I think 'I love him' and I say it. And you've never said it back."

Jason sighed through his nose, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cabinet.

"You want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Well it would be great if you meant it too," Dick said, and Jason opened his eyes with a small smile, a genuine smile that few people got to see. It wasn't a smirk or a devious grin; it was a sweet smile that Dick loved to see and had gotten to see more often the past few months.

"Alright. I'm scared of commitment and I suffer from a medical condition I've named 'emotional constipation'. You gotta know that the fact that I haven't said it yet sure as shit isn't 'cause of you. But I can say that I do."

"You love me?" Dick asked awefully, his hands finding Jasons shoulders. Jason nodded nervously into the dark because if he didn't love Dick, who the hell did he love? There was nobody in his life he treasured more than Dick.

Dick's hands ran through Jason's hair, and he dragged him in for a kiss. Jason didn't even try to pretend that warmth didn't curl in his stomach as Dick's tongue swiped his bottom lip, urging him to let him in.

Sure, they had their ups and downs, but Damian was right.

There was nothing in this world that could compete with Dick. Jason would fight for Dick till the day he died again.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
